


Life After Death

by DragonLynx931



Series: Escape The Night Resurrection AU (kinda) [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Death, Demonic Possession, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fear of Death, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Psychological Trauma, Torture, please look after Saf she is this close to losing it, rarepairs are on the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLynx931/pseuds/DragonLynx931
Summary: A dinner party, a ball, a carnival and a museum, trapped in time. 23 innocent lives lost. Or are they...orWhen Shane wakes up in Joey's house again, he know somethings up.(i am so sorry im terrible at summaries)
Relationships: The Fixer | Andrea Brooks & The Renegade | Shane Dawson, thats as far as ive thought right now
Series: Escape The Night Resurrection AU (kinda) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167296
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, so please enjoy! Comments are always appreciated and I really did try my best :)
> 
> (beta reader @TekrarStailacak, ily <3)

Shane was officially the worst society member ever. His first mission, and he flunked it. He really had to let the maid know he was onto her. Damnit, damnit, damnit. Now he was dying on the floor of his friends house. He could still feel the blood clogging his throat, the pain creeping through his veins like fire. He could vaguely remember voices, his friends rushing around to save him, a brief respite from the pain as an antidote was poured down his throat. And then…

He suddenly became aware of his surroundings. The light shining behind his eyelids burned, and as he slowly cracked them open, he became aware of the fact that he was still in Joey’s house. Amazing. He sat up slowly, muscles protesting. That poison was strong. He breathed in, trying to process what had just happened. He was absolutely sure he was dead. Then what was he doing here? Glancing around, he spotted a piece of paper pinned to the table. With a knife. Huh. That’s not threatening at all. He walked over to the table and carefully removed it, placing the knife to the side. It was the telegram the maid had given him. Scrawled over the threatening message were the words, “Welcome to Purgatory - Death” in black ink. Shane stood there for a solid thirty seconds, clutching the note in his hands. Right. Ok. He thought. We can work with this right? Just don’t think about it and you’ll be fine. He put the note back on the table and walked over to the window, trying to ignore the burning in his chest. He peered out, but all he could see was curling mists and shadows. “So much for that.” He muttered. 

Walking away from the window and back towards the table, he finally noticed the box sitting among the dishes. He was absolutely sure that hadn’t been there before. He picked it up, turning it over in his fingers. There was a small indent on one side, almost the size of the pads of his finger. He tentatively touched it, and felt a painful jolt up his arm. He hissed in pain, dropping it back onto the table. He quickly forgot his pain when the cube started to glow. That’s not normal right? He thought. The cube began to spin, glowing brighter and brighter. Then, all in one moment, it stopped. The glow faded and the cube settled back into position like nothing had happened. Shane blinked confusedly. What- Oh! His chest wasn’t burning anymore. In fact, he felt better than ever before. “So it’s a magic box.” Shane said out loud. “Should have expected that.” 

He pulled a notebook out of his pocket and began to scribble notes about the box. He may be dead, but he’d be damned if he didn’t keep a record for the Society. Somebody might find it, he certainly didn’t know. “Small… cube…” He muttered, his pencil flying across the page. He started a small sketch of it in the corner of the page, but soon he found his motivation running away from him. Sighing, he shoved the notebook back into his pocket and sat down on one of the dining chairs. Bloody hell this was hard. Now that his initial shock had completely worn off, he had time to sit down and consider what was going on. Why was he here? What’s going to happen without him? Who is Death? Are they an entity? An abstract idea? 

He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud ringing noise in his ears. It was barely noticeable at first, but it built up until all he could hear was ringing. He doubled over, clutching his head. All of a sudden, it stopped. He looked up tentatively, and saw the cube spinning on the table, emitting a smoky black cloud. He stood up, and the cube lifted into the air, spiraling up to eye level. He blinked incredulously. So the cube can fly now. Why am I surprised? He had just finished that thought when the cube darted off down the corridor, leaving a long trail of smoke behind it. Shane sighed, and ran off after it. If you thought he’d just let the interesting cube fly off without him, you were dead wrong. 

He ran down a set of stairs, watching out for the cubes trail. He came to an abrupt halt at the bottom, staring in shock at the door. The window was completely blacked out with smoke, and it curled around the doorframe. He reached out a hand and plucked the cube out of the air. He pulled his tie off and wrapped it around his nose and mouth. Just because he was dead didn’t mean he wasn’t going in prepared. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.


End file.
